Can't Cry These Tears Anymore
by SusieQ13
Summary: Full Story. Sad. If you like Rory & Dean or just Dean, you'll cry. I even cried as I was writing it.
1. i'm standing here outside your door

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 1  
  
This takes part in no particular spot in the show's history.  
----------------------------------------  
  
Rory sat comfortably, leaning casually against her boyfriend on the couch. They were watching 'When Harry Met Sally.' One of Rory's favorites.  
  
"I would never do that." Rory commented to Meg Ryan displaying a hilarious fake-orgasm in the small diner.  
  
"Good to know." Dean replied.  
  
"Hmm." Rory laughed.  
  
"How many times are you going to make me watch this?"  
  
"As many times as it takes for you to figure out why it's my favorite movie."  
  
"And I still have yet to dicipher it."  
  
"You will. I know you will." she said with a smile.  
--  
The movie ended and Dean had fallen asleep. Rory looked up and smiled. She placed her lips atop of his and pulled away slowly. Dean opened his eyes and returned her smile and kiss.  
  
"It's late." she said.  
  
"How late?"  
  
"Midnight."  
  
"Oh. Sorry.."  
  
"You want to stay the night on the couch?"  
  
"No, I think i'll head home."  
  
They both sat up. Rory leaned in and kissed him once more. Dean smiled and stood up, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Goodnight." she said with a smile.  
  
"Night."  
---------------  
  
Short, I know. But I had to start it off like this to set the rest of the story. Read on.. 


	2. i hate to wake you up to say goodbye

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 2  
  
-------------------------------  
Cuddling up in her warm daisy-covered comforter, Rory leaned over and switched on her stereo to play the new Garbage CD. She was never much for that band, but Lane recommended it so she knew it had to have some element of quality to it. She closed her eyes and was about to drift to sleep when she heard a light tap at the window. She turned her head to see Dean.  
  
She rolled out of bed, pushed the drapes aside from her window and raised her eyebrows in a fake state of shock. She opened the window and let him step in.  
  
"Hey, you." she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
He closed the window behind him and replied quietly, "Hey.."  
  
"So what brings you to my room in the wee hours of..." Rory turned her head to he clock, "1 in the morning?"  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"No. I was just about to go to sleep. Me and mom stayed up watching Nick At Nite marathons."  
  
"Really? What was tonights?"  
  
"I Love Lucy."  
  
"Who doesn't?" he replied, squinting his eyes, which always made Rory smile.  
  
"Seriously, though. Why are you here?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Rory had never heard him say that to her. She's only seen it in movies or on TV, which was followed by bad news.  
They sat down on Rory's bed and Dean stared at the floor.  
  
"W-what is it?" Rory asked sounding nervous.  
  
"You know I love you, Rory..right?"  
  
Rory was getting a feeling in the pit of her stomach from his tone in voice. It sounded...sad.  
  
"Yeah..what's wrong?"  
  
Dean turned to look into Rory's eyes.   
  
"My family's moving."  
  
Rory could feel the tears in the back of her eyes were about to flood. Her heart sank and her face grew cold.  
  
"..what?" she barely croacked out the words.  
  
"Back to Chicago.."   
  
Dean's never seen Rory openly cry before. Now that he has, he had tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't see her upset like this. Rory closed her eyes and two tears slid down her face, one from each eye. Rory shook her head.  
  
"No." she whispered, then added, "Why?"  
  
"My Dad's job. He got transferred back. They don't need him here anymore."  
  
Rory stood up and faced him with tears openly streaming down her cheeks. Her face turning flushed.  
  
"It's not fair. I need YOU here!" she cried out.  
  
"Rory..Rory...i'm sorry...i'm so sorry." he said trying to comfort her. He stood up and brought her close to him. They wrapped their arms tight around each other, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I hate you..i hate you." she mumbled into his tear-stained shirt. Dean openly started to cry too. It broke him to see her crying. Dean tightened his grasp on her more than he ever has before. The tears kept coming from the two.  
  
"If I had a choice...I would stay. I would stay here with you and it would be perfect, but...I can't."  
  
Rory pulled away from him and stared hard into his eyes, "You can't do this to me. I love you. You can't just...walk away!"  
  
"Don't cry. Don't be upset. I don't want you to be upset over me. I'll leave and you will go on, leading your life without me. You'll go on because you're strong and I know that me moving away won't get in the way of your grip on life. I love you and i'll never stop loving you. Just know and remember that..okay?"  
  
"Don't do this. Don't say goodbye like that. You're not leaving." she said as she pressed herself into him more.  
  
"I have to go, Rory.."  
  
Rory closed her eyes, "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Rory opened her mouth slightly and stared at the ceiling, letting out a frusterated sigh. Closing her eyes, she moved closer to him and fell into his safe arms. They engulfed each other in another strong, powerful hug.  
  
Without pulling away, she whispered, "Stay the night."  
  
Dean kissed her forehead, "Okay."  
  
Rory climbed into her bed and Dean took off his shoes, laying right beside her. They cuddled close together, crying each other silently to sleep. As 'Can't Cry These Tears Anymore' ended on the stereo.  
------------------------------------  
A/N: Yeah. Read the next chapter. 


	3. the dawn is breakin, it's early mourn'

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 3  
-------------------------------------------  
Beginning Lyrics for "I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane" (the song that gave inspiration for this fic.)  
  
All my bags are packed and im ready to go  
i'm standing here outside your door  
i hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
but the dawn is breaking  
it's early mourn  
the taxi's waiting  
he's blowin his horn  
i'm ready  
i'm so lonesome i could die  
so kiss me and smile for me  
tell me that you'll wait for me  
hold me like you'll never let me go..  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Rory woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She turned her stereo off and rolled out of bed. Walking to her mirror, she observed her tear-stained, red face. She saw a note taped to the box of cornstarch. Remembering the events of the night before, she quickly ripped it off the box, and opened her eyes wide enough to read it. It read:  
  
"Rory, I was going to wake you but I knew it would be too hard to say goodbye. Last night was hard enough. I couldn't see you cry anymore. Please, don't cry. I know I said that i'd stay the night but you just fell asleep and I had to get home to finish packing. I'm leaving at noon. I'll miss you more than you'll ever imagine. If I was there right now I would kiss you a thousand times and tell you that I love you a thousand more. You're the most amazing person i've ever met and I will never forget you. I love you.  
  
PS: We will see each other again. Our love is too strong to let it pass us by and fate will bring us together again. It might take 50 years, but it will happen."  
  
Rory let a tear drop to the paper, smearing some of the words. Thinking to herself, "at least he knows why I liked the movie so much now."  
  
She turned her head, sensing someone's presence, only to find her mother standing still with a sympathetic face. The tears kept coming. Lorelai entered the room and hugged Rory.  
  
"He's....he's--"  
  
"I know sweetie..I know. I read the letter. I'm so sorry."  
  
"He's gone." she cried louder.  
  
Lorelai looked over at the clock and broke half a smile, "Not yet."  
  
Rory followed her mother's gaze to the clock that read 11:28am. She shifted her gaze back to her mom who nodded. Rory quickly dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. She didn't waste time to fix her hair, but just ran out the door with determination in her heart. She reached the familiar house and walked inside expecting to see people and boxes rushing around, but all she found was an empty abode.  
  
She whispered, "No.."  
  
She walked around the empty house. Empty. She leaned herself against a wall and sank to the floor in a daze, staring out into nowhere, until her eyes fell upon a box sitting in the corner of the room. She slowly made her way to it and found the initials "R.G." on it in black marker. It was his Rory Box. She opened the flaps and looked inside, pulling out items. A few photos of them, some of just her. Then she pulled out two empty soda cans. It took her a while to figure out what they were, but instantly remembered, thinking back to her box of cornstarch.   
  
Her tears stopped and she began smiling. She pulled out more things...some ticket stubs, then she heard voices outside. She assumed it was some moving guys, until she heard steps and a small conversation.  
  
"...yeah, I just forgot one thing."  
  
"Is it really that important? We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Yes, it is..and i'll be right out!"  
  
Rory froze and stared at the door. Dean entered and stopped in his tracks when he saw Rory next to the box, staring straight at him.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Okay..is this one of those mirages i've always wanted to see?"  
  
"N-no, i'm real.."  
  
Rory stood up and they walked toward each other. Staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word. It felt strange for both of them. Rory broke the silence.  
  
"Fate.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You knew that fate is why I love that movie so much.."  
  
"Yeah, well it hit me last night while we were together."  
  
Rory broke a smile and couldn't help but start to cry again.  
  
"I thought I asked you not to cry." he said, bringing her into a hug.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
They heard a voice from outside, "Dean! Come on! We have to go!"  
  
Dean moved over to the box on the floor, putting the items back in it.  
  
"Stupid, huh?" he said, referring to the box.  
  
"Not at all. I've got one just like it."  
  
Dean smiled.  
  
"So...this is it?"  
  
"This is it." he admitted sadly.  
  
"Let's not say goodbye, okay?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"So.."  
  
"So."  
  
Rory swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He squeezed back tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you." Still holding on to her, he inhaled the scent of her hair, trying to capture a memory, then let go.  
  
"I guess, I should go first." Rory said, taking a few steps backward.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She turned her back, and walked out the front door into the bright sun. She saw neighbors gathering around outside, observing the two large moving vans. Some had sympathetic faces on. She stood still, taking it all in, then continued to walk down the lawn.  
  
Dean stood at the doorframe, watching her leave. He suddenly felt a surge of guilt hit him instantaneously. He sprinted outside and caught up with her. He stood in front of her, causing her to stop walking. Rory looked confused.  
  
"Before you leave.."  
  
"Dean, please..I can't take anymore of this." Rory had a look in her eyes that told him she couldn't take anymore pain.  
  
"Just...let me do this."  
  
He put his finger under her chin, tilting her head upward, and lowered his lips to meet hers intimately. The kiss was long lasting and powerful. Rory felt tense, then melted into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She stood on her tip-toes to get more, then corageously kicked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, deepening the kiss. It was full of lust, want, love, passion, and pain. The townspeople who had gathered around the scene watched on with smiles. Kirk was snapping pictures in the distance.  
  
They pulled away, never losing eye contact, and smiled.  
  
"That'll be something to remember you by." Rory said with a grin.  
  
Letting her down, he reminded her, "Remember...fate."  
  
"Fate." she repeated with a smile.  
  
With those last words, they went their seperate directions. 


	4. taxi's waitin, blowin his horn

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 4  
-----  
  
Only 4 years has passed since Dean's move. Rory, of course, went to Harvard and has just graduated. She is now working and living in New York. She just moved into an apartent building and Lane is with her to see it.  
  
Rory was observing the inscripted numbers on the side of each builing."...Okay...24...26...128. Finally."  
  
"Okay, let's go in."  
  
"Lane, this is a problem. I can't walk this far from my office building, Lane. I can't jog there and back. I'm not the physical type."  
  
"Calm down, Rory. You can take a cab. Or if you're still wigged out by the distorted face of the taxi driver in Home Alone 2, I suggest buying a bike."  
  
"Very funny. This is New York..I guess i'll have to start taking a cab."  
  
The two started walking into the building and up a few staircases still talking.  
  
"Yeah but you're going to have to get aggressive. New Yorkers are mean. They will push you down a gutter if you try to steal a cab from them."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Rory fished her key out of her purse and opened the door to her quaint apartment. The walls were all white and it was very spacious. There were boxes piled up on each wall.  
  
"Havn't gotten around to unpacking yet?"  
  
Rory put her stuff down and sat on the couch. "Yeah, I just don't feel like it right now."  
  
Lane sat down next to her and they faced each other comfortably. "Huh. So how are things with.."   
  
"Ronny?"  
  
"Yeah! Sorry, I forgot. So how is he doing?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Lane rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Rory, you really have to stop doing this to yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The guys that come and go in your life. You date them for a week, then you give up. I've met some of them and they all seemed really great for you, but it's like you have them on some type of quotient that they have to live up to. Then, they're gone."  
  
"I've told you before, i'm just not great at the dating thing."  
  
"I think it's something else."  
  
"It's nothing else, Lane." Rory said getting up and moving into the small kitchen.  
  
"I think it's something else. A tall something else from about 5 years ago with dark hair that you just don't want to let go of."  
  
Rory stopped in her tracks, facing the refrigerater and turned around to Lane.  
  
"What are you saying, Lane?"  
  
"What i'm saying is..no matter how hard it is, you have to let go."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
Rory looked at the ground and Lane stood up and moved toward her, leaning on a counter top.  
  
"Listen. I know that you've always imagined meeting up with him in a Disney like fantasy but it's been five years. Alot's changed with you and probably with him. Plus, what are the chances you'll bump into him again?"  
  
"You don't understand. Nobody does."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to bring him up but you're comparing all of the guys you meet to him and none of them reach his quality..am I right?"  
  
"I just can't see myself with any of them. It has nothing to do with him."  
  
"You can't even say his name. If you were over him, you would be able to at least say his name."  
  
"Can we just go and get some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah ok. You drink coffee here?"  
  
"I drink coffee anywhere."  
  
"But Luke's doesn't have like a chain of stores nationwide, does he?"  
  
"No, but there's still pretty good coffee down the street. It doesn't even compare to Luke's, but it's still coffee."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two walked out of the apartment and into the streets. Rory's apartment isn't too much in the center of the city so her street isn't all that busy with people. They silently walked up to a local coffee shop and sat down at a table near the window. They gave their orders to the waitor. Rory looked around the large place and spotted a shelf of books, movies and CDs.  
  
"Oh, let's go see if they have anything good!" she said happily.  
  
Lane agreed and they walked over to the shelves.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing. A place with all my favorites. Coffee, movies, books, and CD's. I'm impressed."  
  
"Likewise." Lane commented as they both browsed.  
  
Rory finished at the book selections, not seeing anything she hasn't read, and moved over to the movies. It was a small collection of some new movies, but mostly old favorites that she was surprised to see. Skimming her fingers lightly over each cover to observe each title, she stopped when she accidentally bumped into someone else's finger next to her. They landed on the same movie. 'When Harry Met Sally'.   
  
"I love this movie." Rory said to herself with a smile.  
  
"So do I." said the voice still beside her.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't--" Rory started, then turned to see an unforgettable face staring right at her. Rory couldn't take her eyes off of him. It'd been too long for her to smile, and too much for her to cry, so she stood there staring dumbfounded. He stared back, still in shock himself. He had waited so long for this moment and it finally came.  
  
"Fate." she said in a whisper that was barely audible.  
  
"Fate" he repeated her with a more calmness to his tone.  
-------  
Read on my dears.... 


	5. i'm so lonesome, i could die

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 5  
---------  
  
"W-wha-what are you doing here?" she said unable to process her words.  
  
"Getting coffee."  
  
Rory smiled, "I mean in New York."  
  
"My new job. What about you?"  
  
"New job."  
  
They stood staring at each other, smiling. Lane then came up behind Rory and tapped her shoulder, looking down at a few CDs and biting into a muffin. Rory didn't take her gaze off of Dean so Lane looked up and squinted her eyes.  
  
"Rory..who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi Lane." Dean said casually.  
  
"Do I---oh my god. Rory, why do all of your fantasies come true while mine are still hovering over my bed in Stars Hollow?"  
  
Rory finally acknowledged Lane's presence and turned around slightly, then back to Dean.   
  
"I have to go. Um...Lane's visiting me and my new apartment so, um. God, I can't think.." she trailed on.  
  
Dean spoke up and offered a suggestion, "How about I..call you later?"  
  
"Okay, but on my cell phone because my home phone isn't hooked up yet."  
  
"Then you call me...i'm staying at a hotel until I find a place."  
  
Dean got a pen out of his pocket and took Rory's hand in his. Rory felt a surge of energy and both couldn't help but smile. He wrote the number of how to reach him on her hand. He let it go reluctantly, slowly slipping out of grasp.  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
Rory turned around and grabbed Lane's arm, dragging her out of the coffee place. They walked a few steps before Rory stopped and turned to Lane who returned the giddy smile. Minutes later, they reached Rory's apartment again and plopped onto the couch like hyper teenagers again.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe it...it's so--surreal!" Rory said with an excited tone.  
  
"I know! I'm sorry about earlier. I guess you were right about meeting up with him again."  
  
"It's okay, i'm just so--oh my god...it's Dean, Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...he looked good." Lane commented.  
  
"Really good." Rory said dreamily.  
  
"So when are you going to call him?"  
  
"Uh, whenever you leave..I don't want to be rude to my guest and go out on a date."   
  
"Rory..this is what you've been waiting for this for the past five years. I'm not going to let you put this off. You're going to call him and i'm leaving tonight. No argument. Got it?"  
  
Rory looked at Lane, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I can always come back some other time."  
  
Rory smiled, "Thank you!" and hugged her friend.  
  
"Call him."  
  
"I will tonight."  
  
"And i'll help you pick out what you're going to wear."  
  
"I'm not going to get too dressed up."  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"I'll just invite him over so we can talk and watch movies..and well, yeah that's it."  
  
Lane gave her friend a 'give me a break' sort of look.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, well let's see." Lane began as she mosied over to Rory's bedroom. She shuffeled through boxes as she spoke, "the guy you were madly in love with at 16 left you to move far..far..away. Your heart was broken.."   
  
Rory leaned against her doorframe with arms crossed and an amused smile.  
  
"...now, five years later, you've graduated from college, and i'm assuming he has also. You both have jobs and are living in New York. You meet again in a coffee shop looking at the movie that the two of you last saw together. Am I getting this all right so far?"  
  
"Yes, but keep going. I'm failing to see a point."  
  
Lane kept shuffleling through boxes and her closet and continued to talk, "...he gave you his number on your hand, which, by the way, is totally adorable. Now you're going to invite him over to...talk."  
  
"And maybe watch movies. Yes. Right. What are you getting at Lane and will you stop throwing my clothes around?" Rory asked laughing.  
  
Lane pulled out something and put it behind her back with a smile. "You can't be serious and tell me that, as gorgeous as he still looks, you're not gonna give him some...sweet lovin!?" Lane exclaimed while pulling the black lace lingerie from behind her back and dancing it in front of her.  
  
Rory burst out laughing and grabbed the lingerie from her friend.  
  
"Lane! Do you know me at all? I'm not like that."  
  
"I think Dean deserves it..." Lane said, then stopped when she saw the look on Rory's face,"...but i'll shut up now and be on my way. I put my two cents in and I hope you don't give me change."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you to the train station?"  
  
"No, i'll be fine. Stay, call Dean, and get ready for your exhilerating night of movie watching and reminicing."  
  
Lane turned to leave and reached the door.  
  
"Lane."  
  
"Yeah?" she turned around.  
  
"If it helps at all, i'll take what you said into consideration." Rory said with a half-smile.  
  
Lane smiled, "Good. Bye!"  
  
Lane left and Rory threw the peice of lingerie on the ground.  
  
She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number written on her hand. She drew in a breath as the other line connected and rang. The other end picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dean."  
  
"Rory, hi." he said happily.  
  
"So, um..Lane left and I was wondering, since you're staying in a hotel, you wanted to come by and..talk."  
  
Dean smiled on his end of the line, "Sure..what time?"  
  
"Um..is 7 good?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Okay, i'll see you then." she was about to hand up the phone when he said her name.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that..it's nice to hear your voice again."   
  
Rory smiled and she was sure he could hear her smiling because he laughed a little.  
  
"Bye, Rory."  
  
"Bye."  
----------  
More coming soon. 


	6. so kiss me & smile for me

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 6  
----------  
  
Rory dressed into jeans and a black tee shirt but spent an hour fixing her hair. She didn't want it to seem like a big deal, and no matter how much she convinced herself otherwise, it was going to be a big deal. Thousands of thoughts were streaming through her mind. "What should I say?, How should I act?, Does he have a girlfriend?, Does he still love me?"  
  
Rory was pacing back and forth through the empty apartment, which she tried to tidy up, but failed miserably. There was a knock at the door. She froze. Brushed a hand through her hair and put her arms to her side as if to calm herself. She stepped toward the door and opened it smiling widely. She tried not to act so happy, but it was unavoidable. She was too happy to hide it.  
  
"Hey!" she began.  
  
"Hey." he said, handing her a small bouqet of flowers. They were roses with one daisy in the center. Rory took the bouquet and Dean smiled.  
  
"Come in.." she said, opening the door wider.  
  
Dean stepped in a took a short look around the place, but quickly landed his eyes back to Rory's. She broke the trance and walked over to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.  
  
"Uh...sorry the place is a little unorganized. I havn't really gotten around to completely unpacking yet."  
  
"Oh, how long ago did you move in?" Dean asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"About a month and a half ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you moving here now?" Rory asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I just landed a job here and all I have to do is find a place to stay. So as a temporary living situation, i'm staying in a hotel."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Ramada Inn."  
  
Rory sat down next to him, sitting on her heel, facing him.   
  
"Well then that's not a hotel, that's an inn."  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"Ahh..a mighty one at that. My mother told me never to confuse or compare an inn and a hotel."  
  
"Okay. Then, my apologies."  
  
"Accepted." she smiled. It was like nothing's changed. Their conversation was similar to past ones.  
  
After talking awhile about their families and what they did at college, etc..Dean hesitated at his next question.  
  
"So um..do you have a..what i'm asking is--"  
  
Rory smiled and answered before he could finish his question, "I'm single."  
  
Dean smiled, "Me too."  
  
"I was kind of avoiding that question, too. I'm just glad you were the first to ask it."   
  
"So I guess this is where our conversation gets more to the serious level, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"It's like no time has passed. You're still so beautiful, smart, funny. And I still love you just as much as the day I left."  
  
Bringing Rory's thoughts back to that day made her throat dry, "I love you so much." she replied.  
  
They inched closer to each other while talking.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I left like that. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I'm sorry. I hated seeing you cry and hurt, but--"  
  
"I know! Don't apologize..it wasn't your choice."  
  
"After I moved back to Chicago, for so long all I could think about was you. It hurt so much not being able to see you or talk to you. I would have called but it would be even harder."  
  
"I felt the same way." Rory admitted in a whisper.  
  
"You did?"  
  
They were now barely inches apart from each other. Their eyes darted slowly from each other's lips to their eyes and back to their lips.  
  
Rory continued, "And...that kiss."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was nice.."  
  
Dean didn't even have to answer before they both dove into each other's mouths sensually. Dean held the sides of her neck and let his fingers go through her hair, making Rory let out a light moan. She put both of her hands to his chest and their breathing began to pick up in speed. A tear escaped from Rory's eye and Dean felt the warmth against his face, making him pull away reluctantly, wanting to continue. Rory pulled back and another tear fell.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Rory said quietly. She kept her eyes closed. Dean moved over more and picked her up in his arms, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, not wanting to let go. She stopped crying, but stayed strattled upon him, hugging him closer.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing..really. I just--i've missed you so much and now you're here. It's just all so much to...take in."  
  
"It's okay..I understand. It's alot for me too. I'm sorry I kissed you..it's too soon."  
  
She pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eye. The same eyes she always could turn to and is falling in love with all over again. She lightly pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't think it's too soon for anything. I've been waiting for this for so long and now that i'm with you, I never want to be away from you."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Rory broke her stare and stood up, "So...do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure." he said, getting up and following her to the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Oh it is. I've mastered the skill of coffee-making."  
  
"Really? How long did it take you?" he asked, smiling and leaning against a counter.  
  
"Not long actually. Before I went off to college, my mom bought me a brand new Mr.Coffee. Then, I made Luke tell me some of his secrets to making a superb batch of coffee."  
  
"He actually gave you coffee making tips."  
  
"Well, at the time he was dating Mom and...well, let's just say I knew a few secrets that would embarrass him."  
  
Dean laughed, "He and your mom went out?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, that's one more thing I forgot to tell you. They're engaged!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Wow..that's great. It took them long enough."  
  
"Yeah, really." she said as she flicked the switch on the coffee maker.  
  
She turned to face him and smiled. He made his way over to her and placed his hands firmly on her waist making a chill pass through Rory's spine. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, biting her lip.  
  
"Make a wish?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Starlight...starbright.." she said, following along in a sing song voice.  
  
"..first star I see tonight." he continued in a sexy voice that made Rory tingle at her fingertips which were gently resting on the cold metal sink behind her.  
  
"I wish I may."  
  
"I wish I might."  
  
"..have this wish."  
  
"I wish tonight....." she trailed off, gazing into his eyes.   
  
They were about to engage in another kiss, slowly when Rory's cell phone rang. Rory closed her eyes in frusteration and licked her lips. She was going to reach over and pick it up when Dean used his hand to make her face him..."let the voice mail get it." he said casually, bringing her lips to his own.   
  
His hand trailed down her cheek, intwining with a stray hair and made it's way to the back of her neck, craning it upwards to get deeper in the kiss.   
  
So intoxicated in the kiss, Rory let out a soft moan and, keeping her balance by leaning on the counter, she brought up her knee to his side and wrapped her left leg around his waist.   
  
They continue to master the skill of passion contending countless times until Rory pulls back a second and puts two fingers inbetween their lips to stop. She took a breath and smiled.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"..relishable." he said, completing her statement.  
  
Rory stared into his lustful eyes with firey passion. His eyes darted from hers to the coffee maker behind her, back to her eyes.  
  
"The coffee's done." he said.  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head, "That can wait."   
  
She took his hand and led him slowly in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. 


	7. tell me that you'll wait for me

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 7  
--------------  
  
The next morning---  
  
Pan around the wood floor to see pieces of clothing spread out in miscellaneous spots. Dean woke up first and adjusted his eyes to the warm sunlight that entered through the bay window. Remembering where he was and the actions of the night before, he smiled to himself, keeping his arm loosely held around her waist. Knowing she was still asleep, he carressed her back's bare skin with his fingertips in a circular motion. Rory arched her back and woke up a little startled to find someone in bed next to her. Dean placed his lips to her shoulder and Rory smiled. She turned to face him, covering herself with a white sheet.  
  
"Good morning." she said, her voice hoarse, and added, "god, my throat is sore."  
  
Dean just smiled and Rory blushed endlessly, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I've been waiting for that." Dean said casually.  
  
"I can't believe I have you in my life again." she replied.  
  
He kissed her swollen lips longingly. Rory pulled away and licked her lips.   
  
Dean let out a sigh, "So, uh..where's the shower?"  
  
"Right through there.." she pointed to the door across from the bed.   
  
"Can I?.." he asked motioning toward the shower.  
  
"Oh, absolutely.." she said with a grin.  
  
Dean got up, slipping on a pair of pants, and walked through the bathroom door, leaving it open a crack. Rory sat up in her spot and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Wrapping the blanket fully around her, she rose out of her bed and walked out into the living room, then the kitchen to get some coffee. She heard the shower running in the other room and sat down to drink her coffee when there was a knock at the door. She gave the door an awkward glare, then got up to look through the peep-hole. It was Lorelai. Rory bit her lip and gave a nervous smile, while opening the door.  
  
"Mom!...w-what..are you doing here?" she asked excitedly and nervously.  
  
"I came to surprise you and Lane..she's still here, right?"  
  
"No....she left last night."  
  
Lorelai stepped in and observed and looked Rory up and down giving Rory a strange look, "Why?"  
  
"Well, she insisted on it. I met up with an old friend and she didn't want to be a third wheel I guess."  
  
"Huh. Who's this 'old friend' you speak of?" Lorelai asked while slowly walking toward Rory's bedroom.  
  
Rory followed her, and stepped in front of her, blocking the door.  
  
"Hey, do you want some coffee? I have coffee." she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Is the shower running?"  
  
"Uh..yeah. I was, uh about to get in the shower when you knocked on the door." Rory said with a smile, thinking that it was a reasonable excuse.  
  
"Do you have a guy here?" Lorelai asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Ha! You do!" she said with a bit of amusement.  
  
"Why do you always show up at the worst time?"   
  
"So, who is it? Anyone I know?" Lorelai asked while walking into the small kitchen.  
  
Rory followed her, "Uh, well yeah it is someone you know."  
  
"Really? Oh! who?" she said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Just then, Dean came out of Rory's bedroom with a towel around his waste about to say somthing when he noticed Lorelai, who at that time had spit out her coffee back into the mug.  
  
Lorelai looked between the two, "Uh...sorry, bad coffee..."  
  
Rory turned to see Dean and gave him a 'sorry' look.  
  
"Dean...I believe you remember my mom?" she said, sounding a bit annoyed at the situation.  
  
"Uh, yeah...hi Lorelai."  
  
"Dean..." she said, trying to process her surroundings.  
  
"Is there a problem, Dean?" Rory asked, walking over to him and pushing him into her room.  
  
"Sorry...I just couldn't figure out how to work the pressure in the shower."  
  
"I didn't know she was coming..i'm so sorry!" Rory apologized for the awkwardness.  
  
Dean laughed, "It's okay..a little embarassing, but okay."  
  
Rory gave him a sad face, "I'll make sure she's out of here before you get out of the shower."  
  
"Alright." he said leaning down, to kiss her. It was meant to be a short kiss, but Rory traveled her hands from his chest up to his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"I'll try to get her out of here as quick as I can." she said with excitement.  
  
"You do that." he said with equal tone. He went back into the bathroom while Rory pulled on a robe and went out to Lorelai.  
  
"So...Dean?!" Lorelai said with excitement and disbelief, "he's the 'old friend.'?"  
  
"Yep. We ran into each other at the coffee shop yesterday and.."  
  
"You slept with him."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm just trying to get to the point."  
  
"Well, you certainly don't hesitate."  
  
"I could say the same for you." Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
-------------  
  
More to come. 


	8. hold me like you'll never let me go

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 8  
  
A/N: sorry if the chapter titles are confusing you. I just changed them around a little so it'll end right. Enjoy.  
------------------  
  
Later that day, Lorelai had already left after much pleading from Rory, and Dean is helping Rory to finish unpacking.  
  
"Thanks for helping. At this point, I would have never got it done it myself."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They finished unpacking some little things from one last box, when Dean came across the bracelet. He smiled.  
  
"You still have this?"  
  
Rory smiled in return, "Yeah."  
  
"Come here." he said, motioning to sit down next to him on the floor. Rory scooched over and wrapped her arms around his one arm, cuddling close. He took her hand in his and carefully tied it around her wrist, making sure not to break the teathered leather. Rory beamed with delight and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Thanks...you know, I wore it a couple months even after you left. Then my mom said it was a good idea to put it away and try and forget about you...well, not to forget about you but to try and not be so upset about you leaving. I did take it off but, by then I was so used to wearing it for almost two years straight, that I had to buy another bracelet to replace it. It felt strange but I gradually grew into it..." she admitted in one breath.  
  
Dean wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"I love you." he said.  
  
She hugged him tighter, "I love you.."  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Um, well...nothing."  
  
"How about we watch a movie?"  
  
"Oh! Which one?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"How does 'When Harry Met Sally' sound?"  
  
"Mmm..perfect."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, "Hey, I have a crazy idea."  
  
"Those are never good words coming out of your mouth."  
  
"that's not what you said last night.." she reminded him.  
  
Dean laughed, "Okay, what?"  
  
"Since you've been staying in that inn, trying to find a place to stay...how about you come and stay with me.."  
  
"Tonight, you mean?"  
  
"Every night." she said, hoping he would agree.  
  
"Are you proposing we live together?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"I'd say yes."  
  
"Really?" she asked, facing him.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh my god, this is fantastic!" she said, giving him a hug, that made him fall backwards, laying down, and she fell atop of him, straddling his legs. Rory's hair hung down in front of her face as she laughed. Her laughs calmed down and, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder casually, she leaned down only inches from his face and kissed his bottom lip. He moved up for another taste, but she pulled back.  
  
"Want more?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Well..." she said, touching his lips with her fingertip, "...you gotta catch me!" she said as she hopped up and tried to run. She didn't go far because he grabbed her ankle making them fall in a bundle on the floor laughing in hysterics.  
  
Still laughing, Rory held her knee, "Ah, gah!...now I remember why I don't run."  
  
Dean looked up and saw her holding her knee close to her chest, "Oh god, are you alright?"  
  
Rory drew in a breath, "Jeez, yeah I think so..maybe just pulled a muscle."  
  
Dean picked her up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down gently and placing a pillow under her knee.  
  
Rory smiled, "I think i'm gonna like having you around."  
  
"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have fallen." he said with a laugh, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah..well."  
  
Dean came back with some ice wrapped in a towel and handed it to her "Hold this for a second." He pulled up the leg of her sweatpants up to her knee and put his pressure on it with his hand. Rory drew in a breath of pain.  
  
"Okay, the point is to make it feel better." Rory said.  
  
"It's just a bruise."  
  
"I don't see a bruise."  
  
"Bruises aren't always visible..and those are the ones that hurt the most."  
  
"Aren't you mr. know it all."  
  
He smiled, and put the ice on her leg, "Hold it there." He got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
He knelt close beside her, "Well, if you were being serious about me staying here, I think it'd be smart to go and get my things from the Inn."  
  
"You really want to stay with me?" she asked in a state of disbelief.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he said, as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Rory licked her lips, "Mmm...one more." He kissed her again.  
  
"Again.." she smiled. he kissed her again, longer and more lickerish.  
  
"And they keep getting better." she commented with a grin.  
  
He leaned in a pecked her lips three more times, "Is that enough to hold you over?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Rory pursed her lips in a mock state of thought, "If you get me some coffee, I believe i'll survive. How long will you be?"  
  
"Uh, the longest, an hour. Don't move from your spot or you'll just make your leg worse."  
  
"Thanks Doctor Dean."  
  
Dean grabbed his coat and opened the door, "I'll be back...with coffee."  
  
"Coffee times two, please! I'll be waiting." she said, as he left. She reached for the remote and turned on the T.V.  
---------  
  
This was just a short one, but there'll be more and I have an idea for the ending, so hold tight it's gonna be a long ride! I have 5 more chapters to write! I plan on stopping at 14. 


	9. there's so many times i've let you down

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 9  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews..I never had a story where all of the reviews were so positive and encouraging, it's great! Please, keep them coming, and i'll keep the chapters coming!  
---------  
  
Dean's Thoughts  
  
  
Walking down the street, he hailed a cab and told the driver, "Ramada Inn, please." He stared out the window most of the drive, not knowing what was passing him, and deep in thought.  
  
"How did this happen? The past two days have felt like one of those dreams that you never want to wake up from. I've dreamed a few times before about just picking up where we left off, but I never thought it would happen. Though I had fate in us meeting again, I never knew what it would lead to. Now that it's here, I don't know how to react to it."  
  
The cab stopped at a red light. Dean was broken from his thought by cars honking their horns annoyingly loud. He glanced back and saw that traffic was piling up on all sides, making it impossible to go forward. He sighed and slumped in his seat, continuing his thoughts.  
  
"I regret ever leaving that day. I regret seeing her like that and putting through the hurt. I suppose the time apart did us some good though, our lives are in place and we both know what we want. I want to be with her more and more everytime I see her. Just like how it was before. She's still the same irresistable girl I met so long ago."  
  
"I'm surprised she let me back into her life so quickly. I would have thought she would forget about me and never want to see me again after so long. It's even more shocking to think that she wants me to live with her. Maybe she's just being nice, I mean, she is Rory after all."  
  
Peering back out the window, Dean saw the Inn and got out of the car, paying the driver and walking straight ahead. He went in, packed, signed out of the Inn, and walked back to Rory's apartment. He only had two bags so it wasn't much. He was going to go back home and pick up the rest later in the month.  
  
"...I didn't know that this was going to be so easy. Graduate from college, got a good job, got the love of my life back, and now, a place to live..."  
  
Walking down the long hallway, he reached Rory's door and twisted the knob. It was open, so in he went.  
  
  
---  
Sorry this part may be a little lame. Don't blame me that I don't know how guys really think. Keep going... 


	10. so many times i've played around

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 10  
  
This part takes place the same time as Dean's thoughts.  
---------  
  
  
  
  
Rory's Thoughts  
  
As Dean closed the door behind him, Rory smiled to herself and turned on the television. Nothing was really on, considering that she hadn't gotten cable yet. She bit her lip and looked around the room. Finally, she decided to relax, close her eyes, and think.  
  
"My dreams for the past five years have evolved into a reality...and i'm enjoying every minute of it. I can't believe we're going to be living together. Maybe he's just being nice....maybe he just wants to get out of that little Inn and be somewhere nice. No. No, that's not Dean. He loves me and I can feel it. I never expected anything that happened in the past few days. Sure, i've dreamed about it but it was never this realistic."  
  
"All of my dreams about meeting up with him again seemed to take place in a Disney movie with some Sleeping Beauty facade, breaking away the events that actually happen in real life. All that's happened is so much more surreal than those dreams...those fantasies."  
  
"And out of all of this, I definately never expected that the first night we met up, we would...sleep together. When we were together at 16, just being in his arms was enough to fulfill my desires, but last night was so much more. So much more that I ever thought it would be. I've slept with one other person..and it was a very big mistake. I thought I loved him, but my heart wasn't in the right place at the end. It was all wrong. But with Dean..it was so much love. I could just feel that he loved me and it means everything in the world when you can feel it like that. Plus...he's so good at it. I definately never thought about how he would be in bed when we were 16."  
  
Rory laughed at herself lightly  
  
"..okay maybe a little."  
--------  
  
Read on sister-friend....... 


	11. i tell you now, they don't mean a thing

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 11  
---------  
  
  
Rory turned off the television and put the ice on the table. She stood up and and, grabbing hold of nearby objects, limped her way to the kitchen. She reached up to a cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug and switched on the maker. She tried to hop her way over to the table, but fell to the floor, along with the mug, breaking it into three thick pieces. Rory groaned to herself. She stayed in her spot on the cold tile floor and picked up the pieces of glass. She heard the door open and close.  
  
"Rory? I thought I told you not to move..." he said in a teasing voice.  
  
Rory raised her hand high so he could spot it over the counter, "Kitchen!"  
  
Dean gave a puzzled look and walked over to the kitchen, looking down to see Rory sitting with her hurt leg out and holding the pieces of the cup.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
"I had a craving and you weren't back with the coffee yet.." he held out the three cups of coffee and she went on, "..so I took it upon myself to motor myself around, but then I fell and hurt my Dexter coffee mug." Her eyes looked up at him and she smiled.  
  
Dean helped her up and put the broken pieces into the kitchen sink. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up like before.  
  
"Couch or bed?" he asked, moving out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm..which one do I get my java?"  
  
"Either one."  
  
"Okay, then the bed."  
  
"You're very strange." he said as they walked past the living room, into the bedroom.  
  
He let her down on the bed and put the ice back on her knee.  
  
"So did you get your things?"   
  
"Yeah, they're out in the other room."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dean sat down next to her, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you ask me to move in with you?"  
  
"Because I want you to."  
  
"I mean, is it because I havn't found a place to live yet..."  
  
"No! Well, that does have some contribution to it, but the main reason is because I want to be with you."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
She cracked a smile, "Serious."  
  
"Okay." he said as he lay down next to her. They stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you want another reason?" she asked.  
  
"I don't need one, but If you have one prepared, sure."  
  
"Dean, I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last time was hard enough. I just..I don't want you to leave."  
  
Dean grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She squeezed his hand in return, "Loving you more every second."  
  
Turning to face her, propping himself up on his elbow, he smiled, "Likewise."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and he placed his hand on the side of her neck, leaning down for a kiss. She held the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
Rory pulled back and stared into his eyes in a state of wonder. She licked her lips and pressed them together, "You know...all the time we were apart...I always wondered what it would feel like to be in your arms again."  
  
"So...how does it feel?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Absolutely perfect."  
----------  
  
Sorry this one was short. The next will be out soon. 


	12. every place i go, i think of you

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 12  
  
--------  
  
"Pop it in." Rory said as she walked to the kitchen to grab some drinks.  
  
"Alright," he replied. Dean put the disc into the DVD player and sat down in the couch corner.  
  
Rory returned with two glasses in hand, put them down on the table, and sat on the couch, against Dean.  
  
The movie began and they watched some, then began a conversation.  
  
"So you're sure you want me to stay here?" he asked in an unsteady voice.  
  
"You mean here, on the couch, or in my apartment? If you mean the couch, yes, because it's very comfortable leaning against you and i have no intentions of moving. Now, if you were referring to the apartment and living together...that's a different story."  
  
"What?" he asked worried.  
  
Rory smiled and turned to him, "Dean." she said, stretching out his name in a whiny voice, "i'm kidding! I've already told you how I feel about you staying here and I want it. Got it?"  
  
Dean laughed, "Yeah, I get it."  
  
"Good." she said, laying a kiss on his lips, "Now, no more talking. Watch the movie."  
  
"But you're much more entertaining."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Dean slipped his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled in closer to his chest. The movie ended and they had fallen asleep. After the movie was done, it flashed back to the T.V. and all that was heard was loud fuzz.  
  
Dean shifted and woke up. He saw Rory sleeping and decided to take her into the bedroom. Pulling her up into his arms, she half-awoke, but didn't say anything. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. She adjusted herself and fell quickly back to sleep.  
  
-------  
REALLY SHORT...deeply sorry, but the rest is right here so you don't have to wait. 


	13. every song i sing, i sing for you

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 13  
---------  
  
+One Month Later.+  
_________________________  
  
  
Rory was in the bathroom putting on her makeup for work when Dean came in.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." he said as he comfortably slipped his arms around her waist, "..you know, you really don't have to wear makeup. You're naturally gorgeous." Rory let out a tiny squeal and laughed.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Suave. Don't you have work today?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't go in until ten. It's only 7, I thought you didn't go in until 9 today..why are you up so early?" he asked while placing a kiss on her neck.  
  
Rory put the cap on her lipstick and turned around in his arms, "I have a quick doctor's appointment before work so I thought i'd just go in from there." Then she laid a few kisses on his neck and one long, lingering kiss on his lips, along with one more on his cheek.  
  
"Sorry...this lipstick says that it's guaranteed not to ware off."  
  
Dean glanced in the mirror behind them, "Well, you've got yourself a good bargain. Not a speck on me."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"So any particular doctor's appointment?"  
  
"Nope, just a checkup."  
  
"Okay, i'm going to go make some breakfast."  
  
"Have fun." she said with a smile.  
  
She finished up her makeup while Dean moved into the kitchen.  
----  
Doctor's Office.  
  
Rory had just finished the routine checkup and was gathering her things together when the doctor re-entered.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I have to get to work..don't worry I won't forget to pay like last time. You know, sometimes I just have a really bad morning and the coffee just makes me zoom past regular things that i'm supposed to do such as stop at the front desk to pay."  
  
The doctor let out a little chuckle, "Yes, yes Miss. Gilmore...but I actually have some news for you."  
  
Rory didn't look up and kept going through her breifcase, "..news? Well is it good or bad news, doctor?"  
  
"Well...that depends how you measure it."  
  
Rory stopped shuffling through her papers and looked up, "What are you saying?"  
--------------  
  
A half hour later, Rory walked into her office building. Her boss came speed-walking up beside her in a interrogating voice.  
  
"Rory. You're late. And you didn't come in yesterday like I asked."  
  
Rory spoke in an irritated tone, still walking straight ahead, "Sorry. I had important things to do and it was an option, not a demand for me to come in yesterday. I have a lot of other things on my mind right now."  
  
"Well you better have work-related 'things' on your mind, starting now." he said in a shrill voice.   
  
Rory shrugged him off and entered her office. Staring straight ahead and stood still where she was, dropping everything. She closed her eyes. Moments later, she was knocked out of her daze by the phone ringing. First, she stared at it..then slowly moved to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she said, instead of her usual proper phone greeting.  
  
"Rory, hey..sorry to bother you at work like this--" Dean's voice rang through the other line.  
  
Rory cut him off, "No...it's okay, really. Actually, Dean..I have something to tell you."  
  
"Okay, that's great..because I want to take you out tonight."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Tonight....dinner and a surprise."  
  
"Oh, you know how much I love those surprises."  
  
"Yes, and you know how much I hate them but I thought this deserved one...then you can tell me what you want to tell me at dinner. Is that okay?"  
  
Rory became quiet, "Yeah. It's perfect. Um, what time?" she asked as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"Whenever you want."  
  
"No reservations?"  
  
"We're not going to a resteraunt."  
  
"Ooh...anticipation. I like it. I'll be home around 5:30, so i'll see you then?"  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."  
  
"Oh, yeah i'm fine. My boss is just getting on my nerves, that's all."  
  
"Alright..well call if you want to talk. I'll have my cell on."  
  
"I will. Bye, Dean."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She held the phone to her ear for a moment after the click, then slowly replaced it back on the base. She placed her elbows on the wooden desk in front of her and put her head in her hands, supressing a loud groan of frustration.  
  
She popped her head up a minute later and decided to make another call. It rang twice, then picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Rory, hey! What's going on?"  
  
"What makes you think something's going on?"  
  
"You calling me in the middle of a work day. Did something happen? Are you still with Dean?"  
  
"Oh..oh...no..well yes something did happen and yes i'm still with Dean."  
  
"Okay. So now i'm putting down my pen so I can give you my full attention. What's up?"  
  
"You might want to sit down for this also."  
  
"Uh..okay. I'm sitting....in Michel's chair."  
  
"Mom, I need you to be serious."  
  
"Woah, hon, is everything alright?"  
  
"I don't know! I went to the doctor's this morning.."  
  
"The doctor? Uh-oh...are you okay? You're alright...right? " asked the worried Lorelai.  
  
"Well, the doctor said...."  
-----------  
I'm sorry this is really short but i'm just trying to get to the ending and my ideas are running short. 


	14. when i come back, i'll wear your wedding...

Can't Cry These Tears Anymore: Part 14  
  
Last part..  
----------  
  
...That Night-  
=================  
  
"Are you sure i'm not delaying anything??" she asked from her bedroom, to Dean who was waiting patiently out in the living room.  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"Too late..i'm ready!" she said, emerging from the bedroom. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped above her knees, with her hair down. She slipped her coat on and sauntered toward Dean, giving her best catwalk demonstration. She gave a little twirl when she reached him and he stood up, taking her hand.  
  
"All set?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes! And i'm excited..where are we going?" she asked pulling on his arm.  
  
"I don't ever think you'll fully grasp the concept of a surprise."  
  
"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?"  
  
"I do my best." he finished as they walked out the door hand in hand.  
  
-----  
  
Walking down a dark and empty street, they talked most of the way and held the rest in peaceful silence. The few streetlights lit the way and shined on the wet streets.  
  
"Dean..we've been walking for almost a half hour. Are we almost there?"  
  
"Actually we are." he said as he took out a blindfold.  
  
Rory laughed, "Do you really have to blindfold me?"  
  
"Please.." he begged cutely.  
  
Rory let her guard down, "Alright.."  
  
He wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, tying it loosely in the back. He guided her across the empty street and into a well-lit park. They slowly walked through the grass and up to a small hill overlooking the city lights.   
  
He whispered in her ear, "Okay, stay still for just a minute."  
  
Rory nodded and Dean walked away for a moment, then came back. He escorted her a couple feet up from where she originally was standing.  
  
"Okay..." he said as he removed the cloth from her eyes. Her focus adjusted to the lights around her and she took in the surroundings. Straight ahead, all she saw was the bright city lights of New York. She took in a deep breath and realized she was standing on the top of a little hill. Turning around and looking behind her, she saw a small dinner table set for two with one candle lit in the center. Dean was standing next to the table with an amused smile. Rory walked up to him.  
  
"Why did you do this?" she asked with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"That's why?"  
  
"Do I need more reason?"  
  
"That is the correct answer. Wow, you're good at this game..." she said, finally letting out her wide smile. He leaned down and they shared a kiss. They pulled apart and Dean pulled out Rory's chair for her, allowing her to sit at the small table he'd set up. After eating the delectable dinner and staring out at the beautiful city, they both became silent.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yeah." he said, turning to her.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing...and yes, there is."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You first."  
  
"No, please..you first." Rory insisted.  
  
"Okay...Rory, I--" he was cut off by a sharp blow of thunder that shot through the sky, followed by a quick and hard downpour of rain. Rory gasped and looked up. They stood up and Dean grabbed Rory, running with her to a small shed at the bottom of the park. The roof of the shelter didn't prevent the rain from entering, but it was enough to keep them dry.  
  
Rory was giggling, "I assume this wasn't part of the surprise?"  
  
"Not exactly...I hadn't checked the weather."  
  
"I did...it didn't say anything about rain. But I love the rain so nothing could make this less perfect."  
  
"Good." Dean said as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. Rory pressed herself closer to his body and felt uncreditably safe.  
  
Without looking up, she asked, "So what were you going to say out there?"  
  
Dean looked straight ahead, then down at her.  
  
"Rory.." he began, as she stared up at him adoringly, "I feel like an idiot for doing this and i'm incredibly scared right now for how your going to react because..I don't know you as much as I did at 16. I know a lot about you, but I want to know everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life learning more and more everyday."  
  
Rory had a puzzled look plastered on her face, with wet strands of hair sticking to her neck. She searched his eyes and bit her lip. Dean took her cold hand in his, loosely, and got down on one knee. Staring up at her, her eyes widened and she stopped breathing.  
  
"Nobody compares to your beauty..inside and out. Ever since I met you, i've never stopped loving you. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Will you be my wife?"  
  
Rory stared at him with the widest eyes and an unread expression. Dean's heart sped as she knelt down with him and took his face in hers, "This better not be a joke." she said, not taking her eyes off of him.   
  
Dean took out a little black box, and opened it, providing the diamond ring. He slipped it on her shaking finger. Rory looked at the ring, then back at Dean. She put her hands around the back of his neck, and pulled him close to her lips, kissing him longer than she ever has before. She pulls away crying.  
  
Dean smiles, "So, is this a yes?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" she screams, and repetitively repeats the word 'yes'.  
  
They hug tightly, still bent down on the wooden floor. Rory whispers in his ear, "This couldn't have come at a better time." she said happily, through tears.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked, holding her close and looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Dean, we're having a baby."  
  
Now it was Dean's turn to stop breathing. After processing what she had said, he broke a smile and hugged her even tighter.  
  
"I love you." they said silmutaneously, closing with an impassioned kiss.  
  
---------  
  
The end. 


End file.
